A Flower For My Love
by We Can Be Gorgeous
Summary: AU: 1800s Klaine and Anderberry siblings.  Mostly Klaine with some Finchel later on.  Warnings: Possible smut in the future, character death


**Hello! So this is my latest story that I'm honestly very excited about. It's AU like whoa. I'm talking 1800s and Anderberry. Yeah, how crazy is that?**

**I believe that the rating won't change, but I make no promises.**

**Warnings: No spoilers, character death, possible tasteful smut**

**Disclaimer: It'd be the Klaine Show is I owned Glee.**

* * *

><p>1898 Ohio bustled around Kurt and his family as they packed away the last of his things into the small buggy that was to take him to the train station and then from there, Columbia University in New York. He was the first person ever in his family to ever attend any form of education beyond grade eight and his father couldn't have been more proud. Kurt made sure that the trunk was safely in place before taking a shaky breath and then turning to face his father for the last time for at least four months, the longest they had ever been separated.<p>

"Son, I am so proud of you that I can't put it into words. You'd probably do a better job of it anyway," Burt Hummel said with a small smile. Not every father would be okay with their son going off to study writing rather than taking over the family business, but he knew that Kurt was different. That he was special. He was destined for so much more than he could've ever hoped for him to be. "I still can't believe how someone as extraordinary as you came from someone as ordinary as me."

Kurt felt a small sob bubble up into his throat and threw his arms around his father. "I am going to miss you so much Father. It's going to be hard to get up and go about my day without having you and Carole and Finn there to greet me."

No other father and son in the town had the type of closeness that Kurt had with his father. After his mother, Elizabeth, died from tuberculosis almost ten years ago, they were all each other had. They had only been able to write with her for fear of catching their own deaths from the disease. Kurt likes to believe that this is where his love of writing and expressing himself through words came from.

He slowly let go of his father and then gave Carole a warm hug, kissing her cheek as well. After she and his father had married a few years ago, she had taken him under her wing without a second thought even though she already had her own son to look after. Carole had always treated him like he was her own flesh and blood and he couldn't have been more grateful for that.

"Please make sure that Father eats well Carole. He isn't as young as he likes to make us believe," Kurt said with a small smile towards his father.

"I most definitely will, son," she promised before kissing her step-son's forehead. Her tears began to slowly flow as Kurt turned to his burly step-brother. He stuck out his hand, expecting no more than when Finn simply shook it.

Instead, he was pulled into a hug by the boy who never really connected with Kurt. "I'm going to miss you, little brother."

"Simply because you tower over me like the buildings of New York no doubt will does not allow you to ignore that my birthday is four months before yours," Kurt said with a witty smile that Finn couldn't help but laugh a little bit at.

"Mister Hummel?"

The family turned to see the driver step around. "It is time that we leave for the station."

"I suppose that I must go," Kurt said woefully. "I promise to write to you all each at least once a week, if not more." He stepped into the stagecoach and stuck his head out the window as it pulled away. "I love you all and will see you as soon as the snow starts to fall on Christmas Eve!"

Kurt watched and waved while his family slowly grew smaller and smaller until they disappeared over the horizon. He was going to miss them all dearly. He already did. But he was following his dreams. And that made it all worth the heartbreak and separation…didn't it?

The next thing that Kurt was aware of was the whistle of the train as the pulled into Grand Central Station. He had never seen so many people in his life! He was sure that the population of his home of Lima could've fit in this building and then some! He stepped out from the station and onto the street. Automobiles! He seen many in pictures in the newspaper Lima received sparingly from New York, but he had never dreamed that he would see one with his own real eyes.

High society women in intricately beautiful dresses strutted by and tutted at Kurt's own choice of wardrobe. He was sure to feel self conscious about it later, but at that moment nothing could faze him. He was in New York City! He quickly made his way towards his school before he remembered that the campus was miles away and the sun was already making it's way toward the earth for the night. His heart skipped a small beat at the thought of riding in a real life automobile and hurriedly hailed one and clambered in. He gave the directions to the driver. Kurt was soon lost in his entrancement of the city.

"First time here boy-o?" the driver asked in a thick Irish accent.

"Indeed. I'm from Ohio originally," he explained breathlessly. "Is it always this busy?"

"You should see it at night. It will never be more beautiful when all the lights are on at night."

"I will keep your advice."

Then Kurt gazed back out the window and was soon lost again as they approached Times Square.

* * *

><p><em>August 21, 1898<em>

_My dear family,_

_New York City is more spectacular than I could have ever imagined. It's the most beautiful thing that has ever graced my sight. And I had an opportunity to ride in a real life automobile! Can you believe that? I'm sure that Finn is simply radiating with jealousy at this._

_My classes are wonderful. The classmates are so brilliant. I had a rather long discussion today with a fellow student in the library over the brilliance of Edgar Allen Poe. He was adamant that I was wrong in saying his skills were far superior to Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. It was exhilarating!_

_I miss you all dearly. I have included a few pictures of my university and automobiles for Finn._

_I will see you all at Christmas_

_Sincerely and with love,_

_Kurt Hummel_

* * *

><p><em>September 10, 1898<em>

_My dear family,_

_School is still going well. I have begun to understand my roommate's affection for equestrian studies and have begun to go to his home in a place called Queens to help him care for his horses over the weekends when neither of us has much work to do for class._

_I had the opportunity to see the latest Gillbert and Sullivan show. Imagine that! Little old Kurt Hummel from the small town of Lima Ohio seeing a show on Broadway!_

_I still miss you. I keep your pictures set on my desk near my bed. This allows me to say goodnight to you each and every night._

_I love you all and will see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Kurt Hummel_

* * *

><p><em>October 19, 1898<em>

_My dearest family, _

_I apologize profusely for not allowing more time to write you. School has entered a time where we are to take tests that measure our knowledge from the previous semester. I believe that they are called "Mid-Terms." They are incredibly stressful and difficult to know what the professor will put onto the exam and what he will leave out. Going to McKinley is nothing when compared to this._

_In your last letter, Carole mentioned that Father had a head cold. Please let me know if he had gotten better from this and alert him that I am sending him my good health thoughts._

_Before I forget, here are a few more photos. Some are from when I saw my first show and others are of my roommate's, Jonathan's, horses._

_Please take care and write back soon._

_Sincerely and with love,_

_Kurt Hummel_

* * *

><p><em>October 31, 1898<em>

_My dear family,_

_Did you know of the celebration of All Hallows Eve? Small children around the city were dressed in costume and we were to give them sweets. I had never heard of this tradition before, but enjoyed it very much._

_Father, please get well soon. You need to rest. Allow Finn to go into work for you while you get back on your feet. You know that's what Mother would have wanted._

_As always, here a few pictures. These are all from today's festivities._

_I will write again soon._

_Sincerely and with much love,_

_Kurt Hummel_

* * *

><p><em>November 12, 1898<em>

_My dear family,_

_Thank you sweet Carole for making my Father well again. I always knew that he was smart when he picked you to remarry with. You are tough enough to keep him in line._

_With Thanksgiving coming up, Jonathan invited me up to his home for the meal. I'm honestly quite excited. It won't be the same without your perfect meal, dear Carole, but it is better than what I had originally planned._

_My heart is fluttering with excitement at the thought of seeing you all soon. I will arrive home on the 10__th__ of December to be exact and do not have to be back until after the New Year._

_I cannot stand to be apart from you all for this long, but will count the days._

_Sincerely and with love,_

_Kurt Hummel_

* * *

><p>Kurt was very accurate on the date that he predicted he would arrive home on. Snow was gently falling as the stagecoach gently rolled through his hometown. It was wonderful to be home again. New York was more spectacular than he could've ever imagined, but his heart was in Lima.<p>

The horses slowly trotted to a halt and Kurt jumped out to hastily collect his things and pay the driver. He ran to the home and forgot his manners as he simply ran inside. There his father was waiting with open arms and entrapped his son before he had had a chance to announce his arrival.

"I missed you son," Burt muttered while his tears began to fall into Kurt's hair.

"I've missed you too, Father, so much," Kurt said into his father's jacket. Soon, he felt a pair of shorter, softer arms wrap around them and then a pair of strong and long arms. The whole family stood there, wrapped into one another before separating to bombard Kurt with questions about his studies and romantic interests and how his friendship with his roommate was developing.

Kurt couldn't help but feel his heart warm at the sight of his family sat around their beautifully decorated tree and the warm orange glow of the fire.

He had never felt more at home.

Before he was aware of it, Christmas had arrived and with it a solid foot of snow. The neighborhood had never looked more beautiful than it did that morning as the family unwrapped their gifts. Finn received a new football and set of books by Walt Whitman. Kurt was given a new set of fountain pens and notebooks after being in distress of running low on materials for class. He had given Carole a hat from a new designer from the United Kingdom that he couldn't recall the name of. For his father, Kurt had decided that he would accompany him back to New York for a week after the New Year to see his life there. They would spend time together and enjoy their unique dynamic as Father and Son. Burt looked like he was about to tear up when Kurt told him of his plan.

"I cannot wait to see your new life, Kurt," he said with a warm smile. "As long as Carole and Finn can survive without me around, it sounds like a wonderful idea."

Kurt decided that there was no moment that could ever top this. He was sure that he would never feel this happy again.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Kurt and his father were sitting in a taxicab as it drove them through the downtown area of New York. Burt had never looked more amazed in his life as the buildings flew by.<p>

Kurt showed him all of his favorite places to eat on his scrupulous university student allowance and introduced him to Jonathan. They ended up talking quite a bit about baseball as Kurt began to unpack some of his things and think about his plans for later on.

Kurt made sure to somehow get Burt into a Yankees game before he left and that's all that his father could talk about for the remainder of their time together.

* * *

><p>Finally, before either had known it, the week was over and they were standing in Grand Central Station. Kurt allowed himself to be held by his father for embarrassing amounts of time, but couldn't allow himself to care. This was the last time they would see one another for at least five months.<p>

"I just want you to know how proud I am of you, son," Burt said as he pulled back to hold his son at arm's length. "You are the best child anyone could have asked for and I'm sure that your mother would be equally as proud of you for how you are living your life."

Kurt felt tears well in his eyes. He quickly grabbed at his father again. "I love you Father."

"I love you too Kurt," he said with an equal amount of difficulty. After pulling away, he reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out a circular object that didn't look unlike a pocket watch. "I want you to have this. Before you say anything, this was something that your mother and I had planned to give you when you moved out. No one planned how our lives were going to go though. So I will give you this now." Burt clicked open the trinket and inside was a set of pictures. One of his parents on their wedding day and one of them a few years later holding a small child that was Kurt. "This is for when you get lonely here. You are physically far from us, but your mother and I will always be here for you, Kurt. Remember that."

The younger boy nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak as he tucked the small locket away before hugging his father one last time. "I'm going to miss you so much Father. Even with this wonderful gift, I will always miss you when you are not right here with me. Just like I miss Mother."

"I will miss you too, son. Just remember that nothing can completely separate us. I will always be here when you need me."

And with that, Burt Hummel's train was called to be boarded and off he went, leaving Kurt to clutch the locket to his chest and let a few small tears fall.

Not a week went by before Kurt wrote a letter home. He hadn't expected a response very quickly until one day while he was studying, his dorm room door was knocked on.

He opened it.

"Telegram for Mr. Kurt Hummel," the mail delivery serviceman said.

"I am Mr. Hummel," Kurt said, sounding a lot more grown up than he actually felt. He was given the letter and shut the door.

_Dear Kurt,_

_I don't know how to tell you this but your father passed away in his sleep two nights ago._

_I'm so sorry dear._

_Please write as soon as you can._

_Love always,_

_Carole_

And with that Kurt collapsed on the ground, sobbing harder than he had ever imagined before blacking out from the stress of it all.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh God, I just killed off Burt Hummel...I'm a horrible person D:<strong>

**But what are you guys thinking so far? Yes? No?**

**Please leave me some kind of documentation of how you felt :)**

**-Katie**


End file.
